Pedro
PedroVol.2 Ch.165: 37F - Hell Train: Wooden Horse (6) (페드로, Pedeulo) is a Ranker, the current conductor of the Hell Train and a member of FUG, following under Karaka. Appearance and Personality Pedro is a Hispanic-looking man with brown hair that drapes down and frames his face, sharp cheekbones, a neat moustache and red, almost machine-like eyes. He wears a green jumper over a green shirt, brown gloves over his hands and brown trousers. He has medals of some sort on the left side of his jumper. He seems to be a composed, calculating man who strictly focuses on furthering the goals of his master Karaka; to that end Pedro shows great loyalty to his master. He is also been shown to be cautious as seen when Yuri approached him. ''Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince Tower of God: Part 2 - The Hell Train'' Revolution Road Pedro's moustache was briefly seen as he commended Poro Poe for getting them on the train before telling him to get back to work. When Daniel arrives to the Train's entrance Poro Poe states the Conductor of the Hell Express wouldn't depart from Train City until Ha Yura was on board (as she was the only reason he was helping them). Wooden Horse At the second Hell Train station, Pedro reasoned that a member of the Koon Family had attacked the train after it was halted by an impressive thunderstorm. Later, he put a stop to the fighting that was occurring at the train doors by teleporting all of the nearby Regulars to his office. He then introduced himself, adding he was a loyal follower of "Sir Karaka". He then informed the two Slayer candidates that only one of them could become the one and only Slayer candidate and a game would be played to decide who it was. Hoaqin exclaimed that they promised to resurrect him but Pedro replied that no such promise was made, confusing the Slayer candidate. Pedro then explained that not every member of FUG was in favour of resurrecting him and that they had to be fair in deciding who became the one and only Slayer candidate. Baam reminded Pedro that he quit being a Slayer candidate but the conductor retorted that he had no choice in the matter before revealing the hostages he had. Pedro then told them they had a month to prepare and that the game would begin once they reached the next station, with the winner becoming the Slayer candidate and the losers would all die. He then transferred them all to their places. A Month When Poro Poe asked him why he was making them fight, Pedro explained that the situation had changed due to the events that occurred at Train City but assures that the result wouldn't change if they found Hoaqin's other parts. A week before the match, Pedro finished talking to Karaka about their plans to kill Viole and ally with a former Slayer just before Yuri Zahard arrived, asking him if a particular Regular was aboard the train. After revealing she was a Princess of Zahard, to his surprise, she explained that she had come to see if "he" was alive under her father's orders. Realising it could become a problem if he made a rash decision, Pedro decided to include Yuri into his plans and told her that if she stayed to watch the match in a week, she may see the person she was looking for. The Dallar Show Pedro became more suspicious of Yuri Zahard when the Princess showed familiarity with Jyu Viole Grace, but she denied all allegations. With the rules of the Dallar Show explained, Yuri asked him what it meant by a "death match" and Pedro replied by revealing the true nature of the duel as well as the fact that Twenty-Fifth Baam was actually Jyu Viole Grace, a FUG Slayer candidate. As a result, Yuri struck a riskily deadly deal with Pedro, which he accepted. When the first round of the Dallar Show ended, Yuri taunted Pedro but the latter merely stated there were still two more rounds to go. Powers and Abilities It is unknown what level of powers Pedro possesses, although he can be assumed to be quite powerful as both a trusted subordinate of Karaka as well being in charge of the Hell Express. He has the moniker, "Pedro the Death Eye", implying that he may possess dangerous ocular abilities. Notes And Trivia *Koon states that this conductor of the Hell Train is known for being very scary. References Navigation es:Pedro Category:Characters Category:Rankers Category:FUG Category:Males